Drake Aborith
Drake Aborith is a character in Mini-Grand 5112 Profile Biography: The call of destiny for Drake, a simple foot soldier in the king's army, came at a fortuitous moment. The tide of the rebellion was slowly but inexorably pressing the royal army back, and the relative casualties were becoming more and more one-sided. Drake, beaten and bruised, fighting a losing battle with all his might, had no illusions about his life expectancy. Others said he'd led a charmed life, having narrowly escaped several slaughters through a mix of ingenuity and sheer happenstance, but when a swing from his halberd clanged against the enemy's shield and threw him off his balance, he knew his time was up. The foe did as well, and brought his sword down for the killing blow. Both were caught off guard when a golden shaft of sunlight enveloped Drake. His wounds vanished and divine strength flowed through his veins; acting involuntarily, he swatted the sword aside, ignoring the gash it left on his hand, and thrust his halberd at his foe. Miraculously, it slipped past his guard, and the point pierced his armor and punctured a vital organ somewhere, making him cry out in pain. Drake pressed his foot to the man's stomach and shoved him off, pulling his halberd free in a spray of blood. The fighting around them had ceased as those within view gaped in awe at the brilliant golden spotlight shining on Drake. The lull lasted only a few moments. Drake, acting on an instinct he hadn't had before, flowed smoothly to the next-nearest foe, slashing and stabbing in perfect rhythm, before moving on to the next, and the one after that, and so on, cutting a swath of deific fury through the battlefield, until every foe who had not fled was vanquished. Before he had even begin wiping the sweat and blood from his face, a messenger from the king's temple to Efneroe, the god of prophecy, arrived and told him that he had been sent three days ago to deliver a summons to the temple. Mystified but hoping for answers, Drake rode back to the temple, and upon arrival was pushed into the altar alone and told to pray for a revelation. He was unsure how to ask for guidance, having prayed to the god of war for nearly a decade now, but fortunately for him, Efneroe was already waiting. Drake learned that the time of a great evil was coming, and Drake had been chosen as the righteous warrior to defeat it. To this end, Efneroe had granted him the use of his right arm, in the form of his now-divine halberd. As he rose back up to the heavens, Efneroe warned Drake that, while he was the only one who would be able to defeat the foreseen evil, to do so would come at a great cost. By the time Drake's thoughts caught up with the circumstances, Efneroe was beyond the reach of his questions. Drake emerged from the temple a confused but determined man. He spent the next few years seeking out everything resembling a great evil that he could find, only to find himself one step behind each time. Every time he showed up on the scene, he was just a little too late, ranging from a would-be necromancer having his own minions turn on him days before Drake even arrived at the tower, to reaching a dragon's lair just in time to see the final blow struck by a triumphant knight. Each time, he would doubt the prophecy's choice, only to find his determination renewed a few days later as word of a new threat reached his ears, sending him off on another wild goose chase. It was during one such wild goose chase, while he was on the trail of a reported dark lord, that he simply vanished off the face of the planet. Description: Drake stands at just under six feet, with blue eyes and long, unkempt black hair. His face has a haggard appearance about it, and his eyes occasionally get a very distant look to them. To look at him, one would place him in his early thirties. Items/Abilities: Drake wears a dark grey traveler's cloak on top of leather armor. However, this is more for comfort than it is for protection - as the chosen warrior of prophecy, Drake cannot die until the prophecy has been fulfilled. However, this does not mean he cannot be injured - just that he will always make a full recovery, regardless of physical possibility. Drake's weapon of choice, the Arm of Efneroe, is a magic halberd imbued with power by the god of prophecy. In a fight, it generally takes the best of all possible paths - a strike will find the one chink in the enemy's armor, a stab will slip just past the foe's shield, an unlikely block will just barely hold. Many surviving foes have attested that, in the heat of battle, the blade appears surrounded by golden fire. Like most divine weapons, it is unbreakable and never wears out. Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Mini-Grand Characters Category:Humans